Terraria Chronicles: series 1
by Writer Wizard
Summary: Follow the Tree Haven Team, including Max, Tori, Charm, Sail, and more, as they fight for there old forgotten lives and there new home. Rated: K. Updated every week. This series includes book one, two, and three.
1. Jello, yum?

_**This is my first Terraria Story, so I am sorry if you don't like it. This will be a series. This is book 1, chapter 1. Have fun reading!**_

**Terraria Chronicles, series 1**

_And the New Beginning_

**Chapter 1: Jello, yum?**

Max woke up from the shaking. "Mom." Max whined. "I'll get up in a few seconds. Stop!" He yelled after the shaking continued. Max opened my eyes expecting to see mom trying to shake me so he would wake up. He didn't see that. In fact Max saw something farther from the truth even if he yelled it at the edge of space. Jell-O. _Jell-O?_ Maybe mom brought breakfast to his room. No, wait, was this _grass?_ Max was indeed laying on grass face first. Spitting out grass, Max stood up and studied his surroundings. Max was in a forest. A _forest? _Max didn't remember sleeping outside. Max then noticed the Jell-O. Wait, did the Jell-O just move? It, in fact, did, for soon after the Jell-O moved it jumped... at Max! Surprised, Max did something only football players like him did. He caught it. He caught a flying blob of Jell-O… _How weird does this day get?_ Max thought. The blob did not feel like Jell-O. It didn't look slimy, but it was. It was sticky to. It somehow slipped out of my grasp and fell to the floor. It jumped away as a hasty retreat, or as Max thought. It, after a few hasty jumps away from him, jumped at me again. Max didn't care much. For after catching it Max realized, how could it hurt him? Its Jell-O! But somehow, with the full force of the blob, it hit Max and sent him flying in the air. "Ahhhhhhh!" Max just had enough time to scream before hitting a tree. Everything started to dim. Black surrounded his eyesight. He was about to die.

_**Or is he?**__**:)**_

"-haven't seen him. Shhhh! He's waking up!" Max heard these barely, hanging on, trying to remember them. Max opened his eyes to see a blur of people. "He is awake!" Max fought to keep his vision intact. He saw three people staring at me. The three people were dressed weird. One was a girl with long blonde hair and shorts down to her knees. The other two were boys. One with coal-black hair and the other with dyed blue hair. The two boys had long blue jeans. Max was in a white bed. "How did I get here?" Max gurgled. The girl complained, "How come we keep getting boys?" The blue haired boy said, "Welcome! My name is Bradley, but just call me Blue. She," Blue said, pointing to the girl, "is Tori. And he," completed Blue, pointing to the coal haired boy, "is Charm." "What were you talking about not seeing someone?" I asked. Blue, Charm, and Tori froze. "What?" Max was confused. What did he say to make them react like that? Finally, Blue answered, "Ski is... missing." "Missing? How? When? Where am I?" Tori answered, "We call this place Tree Haven. Ski is one of are best friends who went missing yesterday. But don't worry, he pretty much does his own thing. He'll be back. Hopefully...

_**Hopefully?**_


	2. Test

**Chapter 2: Test**

_**Hopefully...**_

"Hopefully?" Max said. "Oh, Tori, the test." Blue said. "Test? Ohhh, ya, the Tree Haven Safety Test! I forgot!" Tori said. Charm only nodded, agreeing. "First you'll need weapons though." Tori then handed Max a heavy bag full of weapons. "Pick two." Max looked in the bag and saw axes, swords, books, and more. "But what's the test?" Max asked looking up. But they weren't there. "Hello?" "Over here!" Max heard Blue yell. Max quickly picked two random weapons from the bag and hurried to the source of the sound. Max then saw the source. A wooden door. Max walked in and suddenly fell. Max heard a roar of laughter as I fell. I face-planted into the grass and quickly stood up, embarrassed. Max looked around to see two green blobs of Jell-O. Max also saw a giant tree with a door in it. Max saw another door a few feet above that door, the door that Max went through and fell down because of. I saw a window above that door and Blue and Tori laughing. Charm wasn't laughing but was smiling, the first time I haven't seen him expressionless. Max blushed, knowing he went down the wrong door. Blue said, "Take your weapons out, this is the Tree Haven Safety Test! Defeat those two slimes!" _Slimes. So that was what the flying Jell-O was!_ Max had forgotten completely about the weapons! He had picked a iron sword and a book that said **_MAGIC_ **on it. He took out the sword. One of the _slimes_ jumped at me. Max sliced it in half. Both halves fell to the ground, motionless. The next one jumped at me and he did the same thing as last time. Max won the test! Then the 4 halves gurgled and spat and..._ "What!"_

The halves had made _4_ slimes! They all jumped at me.

_**Cliff Hanger... Sorry about that.**_


	3. Slimes, alot of them!

**Chapter 3: Slimes, a lot of them!**

**_Sorry about not fixing the problem with this chapter earlier!__ :( I didn't notice that, for some reason, only the title was showing and not the story... Great, now your making me feel dumb. I hope your happy! :(_**

The slimes all jumped at Max all at once. He did the simplest thing he could have done. Max ducked. Two of them rammed into each other, exploding green goo everywhere.

_**Ewww. Gross.**_

The other two missed each other, both sailing over Max's head.

**_You know, this sounds a lot like dodge ball, other than that if you get hit, you die. At least there's no arguing over who's out!_**

Driven in growing panic, Max swung his sword at them, while struggling to get up. He swung a little to hard, and the sword flew out of his hands.

Max grabbed the only thing left he could use as a weapon, the book.

The two slimes jumped toward Max again. Max was hit by one and was catapulted backwards, into a tree.

**_This is when you need spider sense, like Spiderman!_**

"Ow!" Max yelled in pain.

**_Really? All you say is "ow" after hurtling into a tree? Fantasy fiction is really becoming more fantasy nowadays. I just mocked myself, didn't I?..._**

**_Forgive me if I mocked your favorite superhero. I've gotta go! Bye!_**


	4. Magic Thingamajig

**Chapter 4: Magic Thingamajig**

_**You will see later why this chapter is named this. Oh, and I'm sorry about talking so much on the last chapter. I was talking more than doing the story, and that's the whole reason you'er reading this! I went so off topic, and started talking about superheros. I mean, where did I get that from? I promise I won't do that again. Even though I just talked about 5 sentences. So, starting now.**_

Max tried to stand up, but that was a bad idea, since he fell back down instantly on his you-know-what.

_**And if you don't know what, I feel very sorry for you. (You know, behind...)**_

The slimes were approaching, and Max had no protection except the... The book! One of the slimes jumped. Max quickly grabbed the book and opened it. Instantly a blinding bright white shot up from the book, burning his face."OW!" He quickly turned the book toward the slime jumping towards him, directing the light towards it. It exploded in burning ashes. The next slime jumped. Max turned the light towards it, just a little to soon. The slime hit his hand, sending the magic book to the ground. The slime jumped back to make room to hit Max again. Max tried to grab the book, but it was to far away, and he couldn't get up. The slime jumped again. Max screamed.

The slime was flying towards me at impossible speed. Max was sure he was about to die. Then a arrow out of nowhere went straight _through_ the slime. It exploded. Max barely had enough time to look at Tori with a bow in her hand before all I could see was black.

* * *

_**TORI**_

**_This is in Tori's point of view. The line above means that the story is switching characters. I know, confusing, right?_**

Tori wasn't sure she liked the new boy at all. First, they find him knocked out and impaled in a tree. Then, while doing the Tree Haven Safety Test, which is the test to judge if you should be in the team, (Tori, Charm, and Blue.) the boy uses some kind of magic to turn the slime to ashes, then gets knocked out and she has to save his butt with her main weapon, the bow.

_**Wow, take a breath!**_

Right now, the boy is, again, knocked out on a bed in the hospital wing. She didn't even know his name, he failed the Safety Test, he has now been knocked out twice, and is now the newest member of Terraria. All three, Charm, Blue, and herself, were looking at the boy. He was extremely pale and had a green tint to his face. Blue said, "I didn't know slimes could be so deadly! Maybe there's an easier monster we could use for the test?" Tori studied Blue. He was bright-eyed and thinking. Blue was almost always happy, even at the most unnecessary times. Tori ignored the question and asked her own. "What was he using that blasted that slime?" Blue answered. "He was using, uh... you know... a magic... uh... a magic thingamajig. You know, that thing that opens and closes and can read to you." "What?" Tori was confused. What was Blue talking about? Then Charm pointed to the boys pocket. It had a book sticking out. Blue said, "Ya! That thing!"

_**I made a long chapter because I care about you, imaginary reader. Thanks for reading this and giving me a chance! I'll make the next chapter A.S.A.P.**_

_**(As Soon As Possible.)**_


	5. New life, new home

**Chapter 5: New Life, New Home.**

* * *

**BLUE**

_** Review: Line means switching characters!**_

Blue wasn't sure why, but he thought he remembered this boy in front of him. No one in Terraria could remember anything about there life, only the facts. Blue remembered what a bus was, for example, but he couldn't remember if he ever rode one or if he ever even went to school on one. Did this boy know anything the others didn't? Blue never thought of asking his name until just now, when he is knocked out in a bed in front of him. He was pretty sure the others were thinking the same thing. While Tori was messing with the magical book, Charm wandered away, probably outside to do something nobody else would ever know of. To Blue at least, Charm was a mysterious teammate. He wandered off, coming back a few minutes to a few hours, to a few _days. _Charm would never talk, or _couldn't _talk. He just appeared one day, and we invited him in to the Tree Haven. After that, he just wandered around the place. Sometimes, when he leaves, he brings back wood, seeds, random food, and other stuff that seemed useless. But Tori and me kept it, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Tori and me tried to trick him with the Safety Test, like we did with this boy, but he didn't fall for the trick. He has his own room, but he barely goes in it, or uses it at all. Tori or me have never seen him fight with monsters, or cut down trees. Tori nor me mind, but its a little disturbing.

_**A little more than disturbing, my friend. That is just plain weird.**_

Tori is a lot more talkative than Blue, but also a lot more stubborn. She, right now, was punching the magic book, trying to open it. It wouldn't seem to open. Then I heard a voice, "Why are you hitting a book? Don't you know how to open a book? I thought you guys would be more educated, for tricking me to fall off a tree." Blue whipped his head towards the voice. The boy was awake!

_**Sorry, this may look and seem to be a short chapter, but it's actually really long. Almost four hundred words to be exact. Tootles!**_


	6. Terraria

**Chapter 6: Terraria.**

* * *

**TORI**

_**You know what the line means, right? If you don't, I'll have to tell your mother you weren't listening!**_

Tori looked at the boy. "What's your name? I need to know so I can carve it on your new _grave." _The boy said, "You don't scare me." "Says the boy who was knocked out because of a _green slime." _Tori argued.

**_Ooooooo! Blue did say she was stubborn..._**

The boy said, "My name is Max. My turn to ask the questions. Why did you trick me to do that crazy test?!" "Because it's a Safety Test! It is supposed to judge if you can survive in Terraria!" Answered Blue.

_**Why would you name a test that requires falling off a tree, weapons, and fighting slimes a Safety Test?**_

* * *

_**MAX**_

**_Max is the boy, remember?_**

"What is Terraria!" Asked Max. "Terraria is the thing your on, idiot!" said Tori. "The bed?" Max looked at the bed. "NO, THE WORLD! THE THING WE ARE LIVING ON! THE WORLD! THE FREAK'EN WORLD!" Yelled Tori.

**_WOW. LOL._**

"Wow. Okay, okay! Terraria: the world, got it." I wanted to ask more questions, but I was afraid to now. I got up a swiped the book away from Tori. It was personally mine now, considering it saved my life.

_**And the fact that they can't open it. :)**_

I said, "So, what do I do now? If I'm on Terraria, I'm not on Earth. And if I'm not on Earth, I can't get home. Unless the cell phone has been invented on this world? How did I get here? Wait, where is my home? What is my home? I can't remember!" I was really panicking now. "Calm down!" Said Blue. "No!" I yelled.

_**This part of the story gets a little ugly...**_

_"I won't!_ Where am I! Tell me! I can't remember!" I have to admit, I exaggerated. "Listen!" Yelled Tori. We don't know who you are!" "Yes you do! I yelled. "I know you do, liar!" Blue approached me, trying to calm me down. "Stay away!" Scared, and a little out of my mind, I picked up the book. "I'll use this! Stay away! I mean it!" Blue stopped. Blue said in a soothing voice, "Okay. Put down the big bad book, Max." Before I could answer, Tori darted towards me, reaching her hand towards the book in my hand. After that, multiple things happened. First, I dodged Tori's hand, then, out of reflex, I tripped her. While I tripped her, Blue yelled, "Stop!" Then he ran towards me. When he did, I yelled something _I_ didn't understand, and then opened the magic book, pointing it at him.

_**I hate this part of the story, mainly because Blue is my favorite character. But maybe he survives the blast, or dodges it? I haven't decided if he should live, or die. hmmmmmm... Comment to tell me what I should do. I'll do the next chapter after you comment.**_


	7. Blue,,, are you dead?

**Chapter 7: Blue... are you dead?**

* * *

_**TORI**_

_**Okay, preview. Tori is on the floor, struggling to get up. Blue is running towards Max, trying to stop him before Blue is blasted to ashes by the, at least right now, crazed looney. The crazed looney (Max) is just now opening the magic book, which shoots a ginormous beam of light that burns you, and Max points it at Blue. You may ask, is this the climax of this book? (The best part.) In my opinion, no. This is just the beginning! :)**_

Tori now decides this boy was better when he wasn't trying to burn Blue to ashes and, at the same time, trip her. Max had pointed the book at Blue and opened it. Blue stopped, using his arms to shield the painful, and possibly deadly, beam going towards him. His arms seem to have did nothing against the magic beam, and, instead of being burnt to crisps, blue is launched backwards, like a flying pig on drugs. Blue hits the wall behind him. Then crumbles to the ground, either unconscious... or dead.

_**I'm gonna cry! No, really, someone get me a tissue. #SNEEZE# Really...**_

Tori, horrified, finally gathers the strength to get up, after hitting her head when she was tripped. She was still weak and dazed, but she was ready to rip off Max's head with no doubts in her mind.

**_Trust me, she wants to rip someone's head off every week! And she usually succeeds! I know, it's on her calendar. I bet she has the heads on display somewhere too._**

* * *

**MAX**

Max, as confused and angry as he is at the moment, just then realized what he did. He dropped the book and ran towards blue as fast as possible. "Blue! I'm so sorry! I was confused and ang..."

_**You probably would be sorry for killing someone. And if you aren't, don't tell me. I'll have nightmares of people killing Blue and enjoying it. That's just... horrible!**_

Max had stopped talking because he heard something running... _towards him. _He whipped around to see Tori running towards him with a bow. "You killed him!" Yelled Tori. Max had nothing to defend himself. He had dropped the book earlier, and the sword... The sword! He had a sword strapped to his back. He took it out of it's sheath, going into an inexperienced fighting stance. Max could tell, by the look in Tori's eyes, he could not talk her out of killing him. But he could try to stop her.

_**Cliff Hanger, I know. Deal with it.**_


	8. Looney Tori, Angry Charm

**Chapter 8: Looney Tori, Angry Charm.**

_**Yup, angry Charm. You'll find out why.**_

* * *

**CHARM**

_**You should be happy! Charm isn't usually the main point of view. Mainly because he doesn't like sharing his secrets. I respect that. (No matter how annoying that is.)**_

Charm was walking out of the ginormous tree called Tree Haven and was going towards the woods for something even the narrator and author didn't know.

_**IT'S TRUE! I DON'T KNOW! :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(**_

He, before he reached the trees that marked the territory of the forest, then heard a yell of, not pain, but _fury. _Charm started running towards the house. Half way there, six slimes jumped from a bush, confronting Charm. Charm stopped, wondering what to do.

_**Slime fact: When slimes know that an enemy is stronger than them, they confront the enemy in packs. (five to ten of them.)**_

But then Charm heard another scream, and he decided he didn't have much time. Hidden beneath his sleeves was Charm's main weapon. Two sticks slid out from Charm's sleeve. Two slimes jumped. The sticks, like a pocket knife, except bigger, unfolded into _scythes. _Charm chopped one in half, charged, hit another with his head, and then chopped another. More jumped towards him. Charm jumped up. Two smacked into each other, exploding. Charm landed on the last one. Another scream, coming from Tree Haven, again. Charm, after finishing the last one, ran into the tree. He ran into the top room, guessing what had happened by the scene in front of him. Max probably got scared and blasted Blue. Tori, angry, probably attacked Max. Max is now trying to defend himself desperately against the frenzied attacks of Tori with a sword. Max, also with a sword, blocked Tori's attack. A clang of metal. Charm stared. How could there whole team have broken up so quickly? Charm was now in stead, mad. Charm wanted to scream at them to stop before one or another chopped there head off. But he couldn't. Charm wanted to yell at them to stop being imbeciles, _but he couldn't. _Charm felt hopeless.

_**I feel horrible and sad for Charm. I'm still waiting to see if Blue is alive, and I am wondering if this little fight could effect Tori more than you think. :) Keep reading to find out!**_


	9. Dead or Alive?

**Chapter 9: Dead or Alive.**

_**I hope you like this story, by the way. I've been doing this story for your, and my, entertainment. You see, I've always wanted to be an author. This isn't my first story. In fact, I'm working on a story that should be published at the end of next year. (Books take a long time.) Although I'm still really young, I really think I could become an author. Comment if you agree or think otherwise. Please tell the truth! Anyway, back to the story.**_

_**Review: Tori, crazed because of Blue's knockout, or even death, is fighting with Max, sword to sword. Charm is watching, hopelessly trying to solve this mess, and Blue is knocked out, or dead, and near Charm.**_

_**Tree Haven Fact: The room they all are fighting in is called the common room. Mainly like the living room, except they have so many living rooms, they had to call it something else.**_

* * *

**_MAX_**

Tori, yet again, swiped at Max towards the chest. Max was a sore loser when it comes to a sword, but he somehow knew how to defend with it. He probably would have known if he hadn't forgotten everything once he appeared in this land. Max, using his sword, blocked the swipe. #!clang!# Max was, on the outside, pretty brave to stand up to Tori. But on the inside, he was scared, and knew if he didn't calm Tori down, she will chop off all his fingers and use them as forks. "Tori! Stop! I didn't mean to-" Another swipe, stopping Max mid-sentence. It hit his hand, and the sword clattered by Blue's body. Tori kicked Max in the chest, sending him to the ground with no weapon. Tori yelled something unintelligent, and then raised the sword above her head. She was going to pierce me in the middle! "No!" I yelled. "Don't!" She swung the sword towards me.

_**Fun Fact: I just interrupted one of the most suspenseful parts of this book!**_

Mid-swing the sword was blocked. #clang!# Tori and Max both looked who blocked it. Max expected Charm, but the person who blocked it was... Blue! Blue was bruised and had a few burns, with his hair a mess with ash mixed in it, but other than that, he wasn't dead.


	10. 10th Chapter Special!

**Chapter 10: Celebrate! 10th Chapter Special!**

_**You don't know what that means, do you? It's the first Special! Every 10 or 20 chapters, I write (type) a Special! I know that Max and Tori and Charm are in the middle of something, but while there doing that, this is happening. After the Special, I'll go back to the original story. But this is still an important part of the story that involves the Tree Haven Team, so read carefully!**_

* * *

**SKI**

_**Remember Ski? He was the one that was mentioned in the beginning. If you don't remember, go to chapter two. Ski went missing.**_

Ski was always admired. With his hazel hair and strong muscles, everyone wanted to be him. But that's not all. He knew _magic._ He could shoot a fireball out of his hand. He could walk on water. But, at the moment, his hair was in tangles, unlike his usually combed hair. He was weak with hunger. Way to weak to do any powerful spells. He was lost in the forest. He knew he had made a mistake. He had thought he could take on the creatures in the forest. And he could. But he had not expected that he would get lost! Ski knew he was being stupid when he didn't bring any communication. He was being selfish. Charm and Tori and Blue are probably worried sick! Ski was always the cool one in the Tree Haven group, in his opinion, and he wanted to keep his cool and be a loner. He thought that if he traveled through the forest and fought awesome monsters, The Tree Haven group would respect him even more. As Ski self-consciously thought to him self, he heard something. Ski stopped. "Blue? Said Ski. "Tori?" He heard the same noise. Except louder. It was kind of a thump from the ground. Kind of sounded like a sli... #thunk# Louder again. #Thunk!# Louder. And then... #THUNK!# A tree fell. Others were squished by the thing in front of Ski. Blue... round... Big! It jumped towards Ski. Ski screamed like a girl. "EEEEEECCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKASF!" Ski jumped up and ran away, dodging trees and pokey bushes. Another scream as the thing just missed him. "AAAAAHHHHHHHDJB!" #THUNK!# The thing jumped higher than the trees! Then the ones that it landed on were crushed. The thing, with one more leap, #THUNK# jumped onto _Ski. _With a sickening scweeching sound, Ski was not to be seen again...

* * *

**BLUE**

_**MEANWHILE, BACK AT TREE HAVEN...**_

**_Review: Tori and Max were fighting, Tori because she was mad at Max for seemingly killing Blue, and Max because he was trying to defend himself from the looney Tori. At Tori's final strike to defeat Max, Blue, seemingly alive from the dead, blocked it._**

"Really?" Said Blue. "It's nice to try to kill someone for me Tori, but I can't let you do that." Blue twisted the sword in his hand that was tangled with Tori's sword, sending Tori's sword flying away. "Look guys!" Said Blue. "We're stuck in this world together! That means we have to survive together and work together and farm together and do almost everything together! We _all _can't remember anything of are past, but that's the past. This is the present! If we work hard enough, we can make are lives more memorable than the last one! But we have to work together to do it! Please! Can we all just go on with are life's? Max blasted me because he didn't understand what was happening! We should all respect that! We've all gone through that feeling before! Tori, without ripping off his head, tour Max around Tree Haven. Charm! Do... uh... something useful! I will-" #knock# "Probably-" #knock# "Maybe-" #KNOCK!# "I'll go answer that freakin annoying doo-" #KNOCK# Blue rolled his eye's and went to answer the door. Tori looked at me like I was an alien spectrometer from another world, then said, "Okay... Well we have another room for a butt like you upstairs." Blue walked away, towards the door. Blue was almost sure he knew who it was. Ski. Ski was always very inpatient, mainly when at a door. Blue opened the door. "Ski, I don't ha-" Blue looked at the person in front of him that was definitely _not _Ski. "Hello!" Said the person. He was wearing a bright green shirt on and had pink hair. "My name is Baird. But mainly people call me Sail. I was wondering if any of you new costumers wanted any merchandise? If so," At this the boy pulled up a wooden wagon in front of him. "If so, I'll have you with a good idem in a jiffy!" Blue stared for a moment, then recovered. "Hi.. uh... Sail. Welcome to Tree Haven! How did you get here? Where did you get so many things?" Sail said, "I come from a town called Chestnut Fields, a town nearby." "WHAT!" Yelled Blue. "There's civilization here! But we looked everywhere!? impossible!" Sail said, "Not impossible. We keep are town hidden from monsters. Fixes the problems with infesting evil. Doesn't always work though..." Blue stared at Sail for a moment, then decides the best way to get more information was to invite him in and maybe buy something. Blue said, "Come in." Sail said, "Are pets allowed in?" "Pets?" Suddenly, a cat with ginger colored fur, that had been beside Sail the whole time, jumped onto the wagon. The _**CAT **__said, "I Ginger, hiello."_ Blue almost screamed. Sail said, "I know, Ginger can't talk as well as we can, but just talking to him gives him new words to speak with. If he uses them correctly, of course." _"I like marshmallows." _said Ginger.

* * *

**TORI**

Tori was ashamed that she erupted in such anger after Blue was hurt. But she, even now, would not hesitate to kill Max if he made any more stupid trauma attacks such as what he did earlier. Tori was mad at Max for trying to kill Blue, and was also mad at Blue for making her show Max around their home when he almost fried him to bits. "And this," concluded Tori, " is the fifth kitchen." Max looked at the kitchen, then said, "Who made this? All of this?" Tori said, "Blue." Tori saw the look on his face and said, "Yep, I know, surprising, huh?" Max opened his mouth to answer, when Max and Tori heard a yell. "Guys! Come down here! We have a few guests!"

* * *

**BLUE**

After explaining to Tori and Max about the visitor, Sail, and the new news about a new civilization discovered, (The hidden town.) Max said, "You said a few guests. I only see one." Ginger said, (The cat) _"Hiello! I Ginger. I stuff marshmallows in mouth of mine! _After Max and Tori screamed, Blue had to go into another explanation about the talking cat. "So... When will you guys buy something? What exactly do you want?" Max ignored the business question and asked his own. "Why do you hide the town? A few slimes can barely do any damage. "Yes," Said Sail. "but we'er not hiding from slimes. We'er hiding from the Guptia. "Guptia? What's that!?" Ginger said, _"Guppu dangerous! Big, scarty pain in butt!"_ Sail added, "And it's coming this way right as we speak." "WHAT! There's a ginormous monster heading are way, and instead of telling us, you want to trade!" Sail said, "You make it sound bad..." Then they heard it, coming from the ground. #THUNK# Ginger said, _"It coming." _The Tree haven Team didn't need a warning. They all knew they are in great danger. #THUNK#

**_I know, not exactly a special... just a really long chapter. And I swear I'll make my next special much better, but for now, wait in anticipation and impatience for the next chapter. Have fun!_**


	11. The Guptia

**Chapter 11: The Guptia.**

* * *

**SKI**

_**I thought Ski was dead! Nah. I knew he was alive.**_

Ski was not dead. In fact, he felt very alive. Very zen. He was floating in a blue blur. But he wasn't scared. He could _hear _it. Talking to him. It seemed so... great. Ski felt powerful. He felt he could do anything! It said, _"You should be sad. Your friends have abandoned you." _"What are you talking about? My friends took care of me, gave me a room. I owe one of them a favor! They've saved my life more than once." Replied Ski. _"Yes," _It said. _"They saved your life because they wanted you to be there slave! They made you cut down trees-" _"Because they needed wood!" _"They made you fight and mine-" _"Yah! They _all _do that!" _"They have replaced you now! Now they have a different slave!" _"What?! No... they didn't dare..." The thing took this as an advantage, finding a weak spot. _"Yes! They replaced you! They found another slave! A random boy!" _"No..."

The conversation with the thing and Ski was... weird. They mainly talked about the Tree Haven Team. Ski was convinced, no matter how cooler he thought he was than them, that the Tree Haven Team was the good guys. But the thing was very clever... and convincing.

* * *

**MAX**

_**MEANWHILE, BACK AT TREE HAVEN...**_

#THUMP# Another shake from the ground. Max would never admit it, but he was scared. Really scared. What is a Guptia? Max thought of the different possibilities. They were endless.

_**The Gupia could be a ginormous bunny. The bunny could shoot lasers from it's eye's! And it shoots carrots from it's ears! Just for your information, I'm not even close.**_

There was a pause of silence, everyone thinking of the pressing questions: What is it, where is it going, and what will it do when it gets there? #THUMP# Another shake. Charm walked in suddenly, waving his hands. You could tell by his eye's what he's saying. _What in the world guys! There's a ginormous monster practically knocking on the front door, and you guys are just sitting there! _Tori yelled, "Everybody, get your weapons! Get ready to defend Tree Haven! This will effect are whole lives! Com'on guys! Hurry!" #THUNK# Everyone scrambled around, grabbing their main weapons. Max grabbed his magic book and his sword. Blue grabbed his _gold, glowing _sword, which Max never saw tell now. Max wanted to ask why its glowing, but time was limited. #THUNK# Tori grabbed her bow and a variety of different kinds of arrows. Sail was digging through the wagon full of goodies, picking out a few bombs and a lot of lighters. #THUNK# Everyone stood at the front door entree. Everyone was ready for battle, even Ginger, with claws exposed, but nobody was ready for what was behind that door.

_**Cliff hanger! Don't you just love those?**_


	12. Battle Behind The Door

**Chapter 12: Battle Behind The Door.**

* * *

**MAX**

_**This battle, I assure you, will be suspenseful, bloody, (not really) and really funny when I'm around. In the time of need, I will give you hilarious!**_

Everyone was looking at the door. No one wanted to open it. Behind it-#THUMP# **_Don't interrupt! I'm the narrator! Ahmm... Where were we? Oh ya! _**Behind it was probably impending doom. A.K.A: Death. Ginger said, _"Do you guys know how to open the door? It's not like the Guptia is going to knock!" _Hearing Ginger, Max remembered Sail. Max immediately felt sorry for him. He didn't ask to fight an enormous monster. He just wanted to trade... "Look Sail, if you don't want to fight this battle, we don't care. I promise!" Sail looked at Max... and _smiled. _"I went to this house on purpose. I doubt anyone but you guy's would fight for your homes, instead of running away or hiding." Max wasn't to sorry after that. The monster followed him, and he knew it! Before Max could answer, another shake- #THUMP# -That was closer than before. Tori said, "Enough said!" She opened the door to battle and yelled, "CHARGE!" Every one, including Sail and Ginger, ran out the door... and stopped in shock at the monster in front of them. It was ginormous! It looked like a slime, except bigger, with a crown on it's head.

**_How did a slime get a crown on it's head...thing... It doesn't have arms!_**

_**Any of you Terraria fans should know what this thing is! THE KING SLIME!**_

It wasn't very far away, either. After shaking off the shock of the monster, The Tree Haven Team Guptia jumped. Max dived out of the way, the slime bearly missing the fun of landing on him. #THUMP# Max got up quickly. Sail threw a bomb at it, the bomb exploding in its face. Blue slime goo, like blood, dripped where the explosion hit. A weird, yet incredibly loud, schlelching scream came from it. Max, near it, spotted a _figure inside_ of it. Impossible! Arrows, from Tori, pierced the giant slime. It started bubbling, like unstopping soap, and bubbling, and then...A _bunch_ of _different colored_ slimes _jumped out_ of the Guptia's _body! _An army of slimes, and Guptia, were now trying to destroy Tree Haven. Great. And the real challenge began.

**_Nah. The real challenge hasn't even began!_**

Max, using his sword, stabbed one blue slime, pulling his sword back, and stabbed another. Max rolled out of the way as a slime jumped at him, and then was hit in the back by another. He fell to the ground. Two slimes jumped towards Max. An arrow sliced _through_ one and stabbed another beside it. Both exploded into goo. Tori ran by Max, noddig at him to make sure he knew she saved his life again. Max got up, then realized the _sun was gone._ What? Blue looked at what was making the shadow that was blocking out the sun. The Guptia was _above_ him, falling to where it would _land on Max. _Max screamed. Then black.

* * *

**CHARM**

**_Another unique appearance!_**

Charm saw the scene. The Guptia jumping, Max below it. Then it _squished_ him. Charm froze. "No..." Then a purple slime hit him on the back, sending Charm onto the ground. In an instant, Charm's scythes were out, and he sliced the slime in half.

**_Slime fact: _****_Slimes of different color have different strengths. Green slimes can duplicate when cut. Blue slimes can jump high and hard. Purple slimes have the most defense, and more._**

Charm was being confronted by more slimes of different colors. #THUMP# The Guptia jumped, sliding on the ground when it fell. While doing this, Sail was hit by it. Charm watched, horrified, as Sail was flung about a mile before hitting the ground... Max dead, Sail hurt, everyone else hopelessly outnumbered... Charm, and everyone else, knew this wasn't going to end well.


	13. Black Ninja Born

**Chapter 13: Black Ninja Born**

* * *

**MAX**

Max was not in heaven. At least he didn't think he was in heaven... Max was _floating._

_**Ever stuck your hand in jello? Now imagine putting your whole body in jello and swimming in it. That's what Max feels like right now.**_

It seemed impossible! Max was floating! He looked around. Wow! Even though everything was almost completely blue, Max could see the whole battlefield. Max could see Charm being knocked down by a slime, Blue, with his weird glowing sword, feverishly swinging his sword in every direction, successfully exploding surrounding slimes. Tori, somehow on top of Tree Haven, protecting the others with her arrows. Then Sail, throwing bombs and grenades in any direction possible. It was like looking through a foggy, blue window. Then Max realized, he wasn't in heaven, he was _in the Guptia! _That's why everything is blue! The Guptia was stock still though. Then Max noticed a figure...coming towards_ him_. The figure was dressed as a ninja... A ninja inside a ginormous slime! Weird...

**_No...freaky!_**

**_King Slime Fact: The King Slime does spawn different colored slimes in the game Terraria, just not that many. The King Slime does actually, in Terraria, have a ninja suit __in the King Slime, but not a person. In this story, people believe the King Slime is the Guptia. I have no doubt that people call the King Slime as the Guptia in real life, and I have no doubt the people that do call the King Slime the Guptia are French._**

Then the black ninja... or the black ninja suit... stopped in front of Max. It said, in a shriveled, ugly voice, "Join me, Max." Max said, "What?" The ninja said, "Join me! We, together, could rule the world! With the help of Slimey, of course." Max was confused. Then he figured out what he meant. "Wait! Your controlling The Guptia!? Your about to kill my friends, maniac!" The ninja said, "Yes, those evil Tree Haven Team members are a bother. I am about to destroy that bother." Max's eyes widened. Not in fear for himself, but for his friends.

* * *

**BLUE**

Blue also saw the scene where The Guptia killed Max, and it was horrifying. But Blue had bigger problems than mourning over death. Using his magic sword, also known as DeathTide, Blue was driving back the army of slimes. But more were spawning because of the Guptia. Not good. A green slime group of about six all jumped at Blue. Blue swung DeathTide. It hit one of the slimes, and it exploded. Blue then swung a different way, exploding two at once. Blue jumped away from the others. A volley of arrows hit the rest of the slimes.

_**Did I tell you that Tori is really good with arrows and bows?**_

Blue acknowledged that Tori saved him from a few slimes, but didn't have time to even turn his head before more slimes jumped at him.

* * *

**MAX**

Max yelled, "You hurt my friends and I'll hurt you!" The ninja seemed calm for someone who was about to kill someone else. He said, "But you see, there not your real friends. I'm the one offering eternal power, while your friends are just bossing you around." Max narrowed his eyes. This guy obviously never had a _real_ friend, so he doesn't understand that you can't_ buy_ a_ real_ friend. Max said, "No" "_What?_" "No." Max could tell the ninja was shocked that anybody would say no to such power. "Now," Max said, "you stop trying to kill my friends with a giant slime!" The ninja seemed offended. "Slimey is much more than a slime!" Max almost laughed. "You call your pet _Guptia Slimey?!_ That's sad." Now the ninja was angry. "But I'm giving you the power to do anything! And your saying NO!?" Max replied, "And your trying to kill my friends!" The ninja said, "Fine! I thought you were different than the others! I thought... I thought... I thought I would finally have someone that understands me other than Slimey! But your not what I thought. So, like the others, you will have to die."

_**Nice last words for the end of a chapter, huh?**_


	14. Lucky

**Chapter 14: Lucky**

* * *

**TORI**

On top of Tree Haven, Tori was perched like a bird in a bunch of leafs. She was releasing arrows quickly towards any slime that seems like a threat to her friends. She had already lost one to the Guptia. Tori looked up. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she was happy she did. Mainly because yellow slimes were coming strait for her. Yellow slimes had no wings, or any magic device or any thing to make them fly, they just could. One of the advantages of being a slime. At least, a yellow one. The yellow slimes were going towards her like geese, forming a V. Tori arrowed a few, then ducked. But she didn't duck low enough, or didn't duck fast enough, because she was hit, and launched off the tree into oblivion.

* * *

**BLUE**

Blue was completely outnumbered. There were just to many!No matter where he swung DeathTide, and exploded one, another one seemed to take it's place. Blue was being slime-piled.

_**Get it? Dog-piled? Slime-piled? You guys aren't any fun.**_

Blue's hand was hit, and DeathTide rolled out of his hand and on to the floor. Blue was hit and then was also on the floor. Slime after slime jumped on him. All he could see was a mangle of colors. All he could feel is a horrible headache. And allhe could think was, _can't... breath..._

* * *

**CHARM**

Charm was winning. Any slime near him would instantly be destroyed be his scythes. But then it happened. A yellow slime dived from air, and Charm didn't see it fast enough. It hit him on the head. He went flying. After figuring out how to breath again and got up, he was surrounded. A river was behind him, trapping him with the slimes. He, in normal circumstances, could fight twice this many, but his head was aching horribly, and he felt weak and tired. And worst of all, one of Charms most embarrassing secrets, he doesn't know how to swim.

* * *

**SAIL**

_**Sail wasn't outnumbered, Sail wasn't stuck inside a giant slime, Sail wasn't falling to his death, but this might be the worst problem yet.**_

Sail was throwing bombs like nothing. This and that. Easy! Then he saw a problem. Ginger was up a tree. And there were slimes jumping around the tree. The tree was surrounded by slimes! And Ginger is up the tree! Sail would easily throw a bomb and fix the problems with slimes, but throwing a bomb would endanger Ginger. Sail looked around. Everyone he saw was in trouble. If he helped, they might win. But if he stopped to save his cat, they would lose. Could he really sacrifice his cat for the team?

* * *

**MAX**

The ninja then grabbed Maxes throat. He really was going to kill Max. He raised Max up, even though it didn't make a difference. They were floating. Max couldn't breath. He could feel himself weakening. He was about to die.

_**Aren't they lucky that they are all about to die?**_


	15. Battle Confrontations!

**Chapter 15: Battle confrontations**

* * *

**BLUE**

Blue was about to die. He couldn't breath. Slimes of different colors were up top of him, almost anticipating the time where Blue's heart stops beating forever. DeathTide was to far away to even think about. He was on his own. Blue was about to die, until something killed one of the slimes on top of him. And then another. And another. Then there weren't enough to keep Blue down. Blue was able to get up, then grabbed DeathTide. He looked at what helped him, but, whoever it was, was gone now. Blue started with the army of slimes again, trying to think of who helped him.

* * *

**SAIL**

Sail made up his mind. He would save _both his team and his cat_. But probably won't be able to save _his_ life in the process. Sail charged over towards where Ginger is. He yelled to Ginger the only thing that gets him up in the morning, "Their's marshmallows to anyone who escapes a horrible death from slimes!" Ginger was instantly of the tree and out of danger. Sail should have thought about that earlier. Sail was instantly mobbed by a bunch of slimes. Sail threw down a bomb, and an explosion that will probably kill him took place, killing the slimes.

* * *

**TORI**

Tori was falling to her death. Not her favorite situation. Especially the 'death' part. Then Tori flew past a branch sticking from Tree Haven. She grabbed it with both hands. She was still far above the ground, so she was clinging to a branch for her life. Then Ginger jumped onto the branch she was on, making it shake. One of Tori's hands lost it's grip, and she was then hanging on with only one hand, mercy to the cat. "Ginger! Don't move! You'll shake the tree, and kill me while your at it!" Tori said. Ginger, who had just been harshly harassed by slimes just a few minutes ago, was pretty pissed, and wasn't about to take orders. Especially from someone at Ginger's mercy. Ginger said, _"Why should I?"_ Ginger took another step, shaking the branch again. Tori's arm was beginning to numb, and the cat shaking the branch wasn't helping. "Because you could kill me if you don't stop!" Yelled Tori. _"Why should I care if you die or not?" _Tori took a breath. She couldn't be killed by a cat. Especially by a cat who's supposed to be on their team! "Listen Ginger! If I die now, we'll_ lose. _We need everybody to to win this fight! That includes you." Gingers face softened. _"Okay. Let me help." _"WAIT! GING-" Ginger, before thinking, took a step towards Tori, trying to help her not die. But when Ginger took that step, the branch shook. Tori lost her grip. Tori fell, again.

* * *

**CHARM**

Charm was surrounded by slimes. A river was behind Charm, blocking his way out of escape. Charm was weak and had a horrible headache, so he knew he couldn't fight all these slimes at once. Charm looked around for an advantage, maybe he could yell for help. Then Charm spotted a tree. It was leaning towards the river. Charm ran over to it, dodging jumping slimes. He, using is scythe, cut the tree, then cut it again. More slimes jumped. Charm ducked, and the slimes fell into the river. Charm ,figuring the tree was finally weak enough, pushed the tree towards the river. The tree fell, like a bridge, over the river. Charm jumped on the log/tree over the river and started running to the other side of it. Slimes tried to follow, but the slimes couldn't jump over the river, and once even one slime succeeded in jumping steadly on the log/tree, it broke. Charm was stranded on the opposite side of the fight. But at least he was safe.

* * *

**GINGER**

_**Yes, Ginger the cat.**_

Ginger saw Tori fall. She landed a few yards below on another branch a few yards away from the branch Ginger was on. Tori quickly climbed up the branch, not wanting what happened the last time she was hanging from a branch happen again. Tori was standing on a skinny, narrow branch below Ginger, which wasn't smart considering that yellow slimes were swooping everywhere. One of them landed on the branch she was on. The branch shook, and Tori had to balance herself using her hands not to fall. The yellow slime jumped at Tori, and Tori ducked, sending the yellow slime off the branch and below. Ginger watched with interest above Tori. Tori was fighting off the slimes, and as Ginger watched Tori, Ginger did't think he was in danger. He was wrong. Very wrong...

* * *

**SAIL**

The bomb that killed all the slimes surrounding Sail, sent him flying high in the air, so high, even Tori high atop Tree Haven didn't see him. Then Sail started to fall. At impossible speed, he zoomed downward to death. But, as he was about to go splat on the ground, he, instead, landed early on something that was not ground. Even though he momentarily tried to figure out what he landed on, he fell unconscious. He wasn't dead, but he was close. But the last thing he thought before drifting unconscious was, _Did I land on... fur?_

_**Yep! His life was saved by a furry carpet! No... Actually I have no idea...**_

* * *

**MAX**

Max was loosing conscious. Being choked wasn't his favorite thing in the world. Max gathered just enough strength to raise his feet, and kick the Black Ninja in the stomach. The Black Ninja let go and backed away, shocked. "You actually think you can stand up to me? I'm big, strong, and-" He was interrupted by Max, who punched him in the face. He said, "And a chatterbox!" The Black Ninja screamed with pain and fury. "Fine! You want to see my real power?" He unclipped something from the black belt around his waist, the belt was almost invisible. He through it at Max. Ninja stars. Max ducked, but the Black Ninja had thrown so fast, one of the stars scratched Max's arm. "AGGG!" Max screamed. The pain, even though it was just a scratch, was impossibly hurtful. Max figured out quickly he couldn't beat this guy the way he's doing it now, so he figured he could beat him another way. Max said, "That's sad..." The Ninja said, "What is?" "You! Fighting me like this, with weapons and against someone unarmed." Max knew the ninja was evil, but he was also boastful and fair. "The Black Ninja said, "Hmmm... Your right. This isn't fair. One powerful being and one weak untrained kid. I'll even the odds." Max was wanting him to give him a weapon to use against the Ninja, but him thought differently. The ninja brought out a glass jar from his invisible belt, and said, "Sorry Slimey, it's not fair to them it you jump on there faces. Besides, I want Max to see how powerful I am when I destroy his 'friends'! Oh no. Max didn't think the ninja would rid the Guptia to fight all his friends! Max looked at his friends from the inside of the 'Slimey'. Tori was fighting yellow slimes on one of the highest branches. Blue was slashing with his golden sword to keep the army at bay. Charm was fighting slimes with his scythes at another side of a river, away from the fight.

_**In case your wondering, yes, Charm did wake up. And once he did, he was confronted by flying yellow slimes.**_

Sail was no where to be seen. So if the Black Ninja did find some way of making the giant slime disappear, only Blue, possibly Sail, who could just be out of Max's sight, and maybe Tori, if she can escape the torment of the yellow slimes. Not good odds.

_**Not good odds indeed! Sorry it took so long to deliver this chapter, but it is a long one. Oh. And five more chapters tell the next special! I didn't know a battle could take so long! Well, this is the Tree Haven Team's first battle, so it has to be a hard one! And it will be. :) If you didn't know, I'm smiling evilly right now.**_


	16. No More Friends

**Chapter 16: No more friends**

* * *

**GINGER**

Ginger was watching Tori explode yellow slimes, when a surprise attack happened. Ginger, with his super hearing, heard a whistling, like a gunshot, and turned towards the sound. A yellow slime was heading her way. Ginger let out a screech, then jumped downward in panic. The good news was that the slime missed, big time, but the bad news was that when Ginger jumped downwards, he landed on Tori. Tori lost her balance and fell. Both screeching and screaming were heard as they fell. They both landed in a river. Ginger, afraid of water and on Tori's head, jumped to land using Tori as a stepping stone. Ginger screached and ran off, leaving Tori in the river.

* * *

**MAX**

Max didn't understand how the Black Ninja would just make 'Slimey' disappear. But his question was answered when the ninja called out on-understandable words. After finishing his babbling, the Guptia started to shrink. And shrink. Max suddenly figured out where 'Slimey' was going. A blue disk-like object was appearing inside the jar the Black Ninja was holding. While Max was trying to think of what the disk could be, the Guptia finally shrank into nothing, and the blue disk-like object had filled the little jar.

_**For any of you Terraria fans, the disc is called the Petri Dish. In Terraria, the Petri Dish can summon a pet slime to do your labor. Not the King Slime though. Another alteration I made for my story.**_

Max now realized that he wasn't stuck in the Guptia anymore, so he wasn't floating anymore. Max and the ninja fell a few yards to the ground, which made Max's legs numb with pain, while the Black Ninja didn't even seem to notice the fall. Max staggered backwards as the Black Ninja started to yell for the Tree Haven Team to hear. "You will all die under my blades! Starting with you!" He turned towards Max.

* * *

**BLUE**

Blue was about to explode another slime, when it exploded first. "What?" Blue looked around. The Guptia was shrinking! And all the slimes made by the Guptia were exploding without anyone even touching them. Then Blue heard a yell. "You will all die under my blades! Starting with you!" Blue turned towards the voice. _A ninja?_ A _Black_ Ninja!? Blue wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure that that ninja was threatening Max, and Blue wasn't going to stand for that. Blue ran towards the ninja as the ninja threw something at Blue. A ball. A metal ball the size of a basketball. Blue stopped, getting ready to duck. But the ball expanded into a net, which caught him. Blue watched, helplessly, as the ninja approached Max. Max, with no weapon, backed up. Max, when supposedly crushed by the Guptia, had only two weapons at that time. The sword broke, and the book was gone when Max appeared in the Guptia. He was unarmed, and in danger. Blue tried cutting the net, but it wouldn't even cut the rope expanded net. Blue could only hope that one of the other Tree Haven Team members could help Max.

* * *

**CHARM**

Charm saw the whole scene. The Guptia shrinking, all the slimes exploding, everything. Then he saw Tori, in the river next to him. Charm had been to afraid to try to cross the river once all the slimes exploded, and now Charm was ready to redeem himself by saving Tori... Without touching the river. Charm grabbed a long branch and stuck it in the river for Tori to grab. Once she did, Charm pulled her out of the river. She was dripping wet and cold, but otherwise okay. Both Charm an Tori watched the strange Black Ninja approach Max with a hopeless feeling. With Blue caught in a net, and both Charm and Tori stuck at the other side of the river, Max had no weapons or friends to protect him. He was a goner. Nobody was able to help him.

**_SPOILER ALERT! WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU WANT THIS BOOK TO BE SUSPENSEFUL: _**

**_Nobody? Wait! I specifically remember Sail being knocked out, but saved by someone. But who? And what about Ginger! I like cats. And dogs. But especially wolfs._**


	17. A Furry Friend

**Chapter 17: A Furry Friend**

* * *

**MAX**

The Black Ninja was approaching Max calmly, knowing that he had already won. Max had no one that could help at the moment. No friends, all of them are trapped, or possibly dead. The Black Ninja threw something at Max. Max, even though he didn't see the ninja stars because of how fast the ninja had thrown them, knew what was zooming towards him at top speed. Max, although he would never admit it, was afraid of the weapons. Max could still feel the horrible pain of just a scratch from the ninja stars. He knew that the ninja stars were fast, so he had to do something quick. Max rolled away from the oncoming ninja weapons. He heard them wiz by his head as he rolled. The ninja smiled. He said, "Getting tired?" Max was indeed. Max was tired, with sweat pouring down his face. Max was tired with the battle with the army of slimes, and weakened by being choked. Even though Max only dodged one attack, his heart was beating like a motor running nonstop. Max looked around for help, a weapon, something! Max was successful. Max spotted the magic book lying on the ground a few yards away. Max started running towards it. The Black Ninja, realizing what Max was after, started throwing more stuff after him. Max, while still running, rolled away from a net that sprouted beside him, trying to trap him in it. Max also swerved left and right, afraid of being an easy target for the painful ninja stars. The stars whizzed by Max, and Max, afraid and yet wanting to get the book only about a yard away from him, dived towards the magic book. Another ninja star zoomed by Max's ear as he dived. Max hit the ground with a #THUMP# and grabbed the magic book. A puff of smoke appeared and Max flipped around, facing the purplish black smoke. In almost exactly two seconds the smoke cleared, and the Black Ninja, who had been yards away, was standing there. Max pointed the book at the ninja with no hesitation, and opened it. A laser-like ray of light blasted out of the book. But before the ray of light reached the stunned ninja, something jumped at Max and grabbed the book out of Max's hand. Max and the ninja, both shocked, turned towards the thing that took the book. It was a _wolf. _A silver furred wolf. It had the magic book in its mouth. The wolf dropped the book on the ground, and pounced. Max flinched, guessing the wolf was about to rip his head off. But the wolf pounced at the Black ninja, knocking him the the ground. Then he ran towards the trapped Blue, and, using his extra sharp claws, cut the net in half. The wolf then ran away into a nearby forest. Max, startled with this mysterious new animal helper, watched the wolf go. The Black Ninja wasn't seemingly as startled, and got up. The ninja grabbed a ninja star from his invisible belt and raised it above his head, planning to finish off Max once and for all.

* * *

**TORI**

Tori watched the battle with a desire to help, but the river was running to fast to swim over to help. Tori then saw the silver furred wolf take Max's book, and help Blue. Then it started running towards a forest... Near Charm and Tori. Tori thought of the risks of what she was thinking about. If Tori called to the wolf for help, would it hurt them? Or would it help like it did with Blue. Then Tori felt something poking her, and turned to see what it was. It was Charm. He seemed excited,and was pointing to the wolf, doing some kind of jitterbug dance. Tori then realized that Charm must _know_ the wolf, even be _friends_ with it. Maybe that's why it helped Blue. But why did it take Max's only protection against the ninja, the magic book? Tori took the risk. She yelled to the wolf, "HEY! OVER HERE! HELP! NY FRIENDS IN DANGER! HELP US!" The wolf paused, then turned towards the river and Tori and Charm. It then started running towards them. Tori started to panic. What if it was running her to kill them? What if Tori mistaken Charms little jitterbug dance for terror of an enemy?


	18. Defeated

**Chapter 18: Defeated**

**YAY! First, I want to congratulate everyone and anyone (Unless you are criminals, thieves, werewolfs, vampires, and anything else beyond bad.) that has viewed, commented, or followed my book, because... For the month of 2015-01, there have been a total of 182 Views and 58 Visitors to story: _Terraria Chronicles: series 1. _This means so much to me! Thank you! Anyway... Back to the story!**

* * *

**TORI**

The silver furred wolf was running towards Tori and Charm. Tori watched as the wolf, only a few yards away, took a sharp turn towards a tree. The wolf started to vigorously, using his sharp claws, cut the tree. The tree was starting to tilt towards the river. Tori figured what the wolf was doing. He was going to cut down the tree to make a make-shift bridge across the river. But how could a single wolf, even an unnaturally strong wolf, cut down a thick _tree? _But, somehow, the tree tilted more, and more, until the tree fell and made a bridge across the river. Tori was prepared for the wolf to maybe use the bridge to cross and attack, and she grabbed her bow. But the wolf ran right when he figured we could cross into the woods, not looking back. Tori was almost sad the wolf wasn't going to stay and help them fight the ninja, but she decided not to ask for help _again. _Tori and Charm both went across the make-shift bridge and ran towards the battle.

* * *

**BLUE**

Blue, after being freed by the strange and possibly dangerous wolf, ran to help Max. The Black Ninja had come behind Max, holding his ninja star to _stab_ Max. Blue grabbed DeathTide on his way. The ninja swung the ninja star towards the unsuspecting Max, who was just now turning towards the oncoming danger. Max cried out as the star went towards his face. Blue ran as fast as he could, but he was still yards away. The star started to pierce Max's skin, when out of nowhere an arrow streaked across the sky and hit the Black Ninja's hand. The ninja backed up, dropping his weapon in pain. Max fell to the ground too, holding his face. He cried out in pain. The arrow had come from Tori, a mile away, holding her bow. Charm was only yards away, running towards Max. Finally, Blue reached the battle field. The ninja was holding one of his hands. He cried out in fury, "YOU WILL ALL DIE!" He then disappeared in purple smoke. Blue and Charm stopped. They looked around. Charm raced to Max's side. As Charm inspected Max's injures, Blue heard a puff. Blue turned around. The Black Ninja was there. Blue, out of surprise, stopped. The ninja grabbed something from his seemingly invisible belt. It was a blade. It had a black handle, and it was long... and sharp. The ninja swung the black blade. Blue, an expert at swordsmanship, parried the attack. #CLANG!# The ninja, again, swung the black blade. Blue, again, parried it. #CLANG!# Blue realized that the ninja had no idea how to use a sword. Then the ninja jumped upwards, above Blue, then landed behind him. The ninja swung again. Blue whipped around, but wasn't fast enough to parry the attack. But Tori was prepared. Another arrow was shot, hitting the ninja's_ other_ hand. The ninja dropped the black blade and screamed an inhuman screech. He was then kicked in the chest by Charm. The Black Ninja said in a weak voice, "You can't defeat me! I still have Slimey! The ninja grabbed the little jar out of his belt. Tori couldn't help, everyone was to close to the ninja to aim without hitting someone. Charm dived to get the bottle, but the ninja kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into the sky. Blue watched as Charm started falling. Blue ran and dived to the ground where Charm was going to land. Charm landed on Blue, and, although weak and sore, was fine. Blue wasn't hurt, but to out of breath to stop the ninja. Then, as the ninja was about to unleash his invincible pet, a sword swung and hit the Black Ninja in the hand, again. The Black Ninja screamed in pain and dropped the jar. He looked at who spoiled his plan, again. Max. Max had a deep and bloody scar running across his face diagonally, but other than that, he was standing, and alive.

* * *

**THE BLACK NINJA**

The Black Ninja was shocked. Max pointed DeathTide, witch he must have picked up on his way to stop the ninja, pointed at the Black Ninja's face. Blue dizzily got up and stood by Max. Charm did the same. Tori had been running over in hope that she could get a better shot at the ninja, and she went by Max too. Sail, limping, came out of a bush, which he must have been hiding in to nurse his injures, and also stood by Max. The Black Ninja couldn't stand letting them win. He threw a ninja star at Charm. At least he will have one victory! But then something went flying out of a tree and knocking the ninja star out of aim, and the loose star hit a tree. It was Ginger. Ginger landed and sat by Sail. Max kicked the ninja back to the ground. The Black Ninja was confused. How could he have lost? He had all the power he needed to destroy them! The ninja studied the Tree Haven Team altogether, trying to see how he lost over them. Blue, with blue hair mixed with a little ash. Tori, with her bow still in her hand, with blonde hair going to her shoulders. Sail, with his weird pink hair, holding a bomb and having one leg lifted like it hurt when he put pressure on it. Ginger, with his unique ginger colored fur, had his claws exposed. And Max, with dirty blonde hair, holding DeathTide to the ninja's throat. How could _they_ have defeated _him?_

**_But wait! There's still a little more to this! There always is in my books!_**


	19. Escape

**Chapter 19: Escape**

* * *

**TORI**

Tori watched the ninja closely, trying not to be afraid. Tori, or anybody else, would ever admit it, but they were all scared of the Black Ninja. Everyone was ready for the ninja's next move. The ninja said, "Okay... You win! Just let me up, and I'll go." Max looked confused. "Go where?" The ninja said, "Go back home! Far away from her! Just let me up and don't stab me." The Black Ninja slowly got up. As he did, Max raised his sword. He was tired of fighting with this guy. "GO!" And the Black Ninja did. He disappeared in purplish-black smoke.

* * *

**MAX**

The Tree Haven Team was having a meeting, an official one. Tori argued, "What if the ninja comes back?!" Blue said, "If we add security to Tree Haven, it'll ward off visitors! Remember, there is a hidden town somewhere. If more people from other towns come and get burnt to crisps, that could start a war!" Sail said, "Well, as far as I know, the only town nearby is mine. Of course there is other towns though." Max said, "Could you make some kind of security that only attacks monsters, not people?" No matter what Max did, there was never a resolved problem in meetings. "No!" Said Tori, "The Black Ninja is a person! He's just stuck in that suit!" Max decided that this meeting has been going long enough. "How about we discuss this later. A lot of are property is ruins. We need to fix that. The water is running out of the river, and we need that water source. We need someone to make a dam. The food garden is supposed to be harvest, but we haven't had time to do it. We need someone to! Sail, are you going to return to your village?" Sail thought a moment, then said, "I think I'll stay here a while. I think I'll get more customers here than anywhere." Max felt proud, for he knew that Sail is staying more because he wants to than had areready discussed about the wolf, and they were convinced he is a good wolf. For now at least, the Tree Haven Team was at peace.

_**There you have it! The END. Not really! I'm going to continue on the next series of the Terraria Chronicles in this same book! Check in this book later, and I'll have started the next book in this book! (Confusing, right? I'm not the only one confused, am I the only one confused?) Look, just go in this book later, and you will see more. MORE! (AND I AM STILL HOSTING THE SPECIAL NEXT CHAPTER!)**_


	20. The 2nd Special!

**Chapter 20: The 2nd Special!**

_**Yep! The Second Special is finally here! YAYYY! **_

* * *

**LUKE**

_**You don't know who Luke is, do you? Actually, you do! Luke is a character you already met! You just didn't know his name. Try to guess who this guy is! Hint: He helped the Tree Haven Team against the Black Ninja!**_

Under a dark, bloody moon, the sky was dark and red. Luke was running away from the place known as Tree Haven. He couldn't be close during this red moon. Luke knew he was stupid to help the Tree Haven Team defeat the Black Ninja when it was so close to the time of the _blood moon_. Luke had, against better judgement, helped them. He was supposed to be running away from any civilization nearby that he might hurt under the blood moon. But he, instead, tried to help them defeat their enemy, and now he wasn't sure he now has enough time to get away from the Tree Haven Team before... Suddenly, Luke stopped. Luke's terrors have been answered. He wasn't fast enough. Luke fell to the ground, and everything became a red blur. Luke tried to take back his body, come back into control, but the other part of him wanted to be free. And at the moment, it was.

* * *

**BLUE**

Blue was fixing up a dam. Grabbing a bunch of sticks, then setting them in a pile. One he got enough in a pile to make a dam, he got to work. Making a dam wasn't easy unless you were a beaver, and Blue was no beaver. First, Blue had to find the right spot for the dam, the he had to start making it. Using thick pieces of lumber, Blue started making a thick wooden wall-like thing. The wooden wall wasn't perfect, with little holes leaking out water, but Blue didn't think he could do much better with the limited supplies they had. By the time Blue was done, it was night. A bloody-looking moon was up. The sky was black and creepy. Blue decided he better get back to Tree Haven. But as he walked, he felt like he was being watched. Blue looked around, but saw nothing. Suddenly, a horrible howling filled the sky. "HOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOO" Blue wasn't one to get scared, but this was over his limits. Blue started running. Blue saw something shake a bush and dart away. Blue turned, yelling. "Help! It's after.. Help!" Blue tripped and fell. He rolled onto his back, and he heard footsteps, no, paws! Blue screamed, "AGGGGGGHHGGGGG!" He closed his eye's, waiting to die. "Blue?! Are you okay!?" Blue opened his eye's to see... Max, Tori, and Charm. "We heard you screaming, so we raced out here to see you screaming on the ground with your eye's closed! What happened?" Max said. Blue tried to explain, "Well... I was... Dam... I saw something... Fell... Paw steps... You..." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" Max and Tori looked at each other. Tori said, "Maybe we should get you to bed..."

After that incident, Blue tried to explain multiple times, but it all came out as blabber. It also made Max, Tori, and Charm to think that he was sick. They sent Blue to his room, telling him to get rest, but Blue couldn't. He knew Max and the rest were thinking he'd lost his marbles, but he didn't. Blue did see a shape. A dog... A wolf. Even worse, Blue thinks he has seen this thing before. Blue sighed. He got up from bed. He looked in the mirror. His hair, usually bright colored and combed, was dim and lazy. There was a window behind Blue, and he could see it in the mirror. A shadow past the window. Blue gulped, and decided it was his imagination. Then another shadow past it. Blue whipped towards the window, grabbing DeathTide. Another shadow, this time bigger. Blue swung his sword at the window. #BREAK!# The window shattered, and stray pieces of glass went everywhere. Blue stepped towards the window to strike again. He cut himself in the foot as he walked. Blue ignored the pain, still at striking position. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Blue, already rallied up, swung his sword randomly towards that direction. Max had opened the door, and he cried out in surprise when he saw the sword coming towards his face. He ducked, and DeathTide became impaled into the wall. Max looked at Blue, and Blue dropped the weapon. He tried a fake slime. "Oops?"

After that, Blue was sent to the hospital wing. "His cuts are healing, but he still has glass stuck in his foot. We need a real doctor for that." Tori reported to Max. Max turned towards Blue. "Why did you break that window!? Why did you almost cut off my head!?" Blue thought, then tried to answer. "There was... Noise... Shadows... Mirror..." Max sighed. "Tell us something we can understand, Blue!" When Blue said nothing, Max sighed again, then walked out. Tori was the only one left in the room. She looked at Blue. Then she walked out too.

Blue felt hopeless. Nobody would believe him... But he is sure of what he saw. A wolf. Blue lay in the hospital wing, cut and hurt. Blue was scared it would come at his time of weakness. No weapons, and he is injured. Suddenly, a dark shape rose, seemingly from the ground. It was a silver furred wolf, with it's teeth and claws exposed, and yellow drool dripping from it's mouth.

_**You might have guessed who Luke is now. Luke is the silver furred wolf that fought the Black Ninja with them, then ran off. Luke probably lost control of his wolfy self, and is running wild with a seemingly simple target, Blue.**_

Blue didn't get it. This was the wolf tormenting him? The one that helped them win the battle against the ninja? The wolf pounced at Blue. It was hit roughly by a kick. Max? Max turned towards Blue. "Wow! Blue, you aren't crazy!" The wolf pounced again and landed on Max, sending Max to the ground. Tori tackled it off Max, and the wolf kicked Tori off. Tori hit the roof, then hit the ground. There were a lot of windows in the hospital wing, but they were covered by white shades. The wolf was knocked over by Max's sword, and he hit one of the windows. While he did, the blood moon was coming down, and the sun was coming up. The sunshine hit the wolf, and the wolf screeched/howled. The wolf leaped out of the hospital wing and hit the ground, whimpering. The wolf ran into the woods.

"How did you know that I was in trouble?" Asked Blue, later in the day. Ginger, Sail's cat, jumped onto Blue's lap. _"I smell bad smelly dog! I super cat!" _Blue smiled. There would be a long discussion about the wolf after this, but for now, it was break. Max looked at Blue. "Sorry for not believing you, Blue." Blue smiled even bigger. "It's fine. As long as you remember next time." "Next time!?" Blue said, "That wolf will be back, I don't know when, but I know that that wolf will not give up, I've seen it's eye's.

_**The end of this special. :( Just ten more chapters tell the next one! Like I said, I will be continuing the next book in this series. Check this series later to see the beginning of the next story!**_


	21. The Book of Hearts

**Terraria Chronicles:**

_Past to Power_

**Chapter 21: The Book Of Hearts**

_**Told you I would start another book!**_

Max was rummaging through the basement/storage room. Max, and the other members of the Tree Haven Team, were cleaning out the basement of the Tree Haven, the team's home/giant tree. The team was trying to clean the basement so Sail would have enough room to make his dream shop. Sail wanted a store to sell things in. He thought the team and Tree Haven visitors could be costumers. Max, after going through an ordeal that included fighting a giant slime and a ninja, was finally ready to find his past. Max, and the rest of the members of the Tree Haven Team, had forgotten everything about themselves, and they all just woke up on this world, starting from scratch.

_**It's like being born again, except your not young or sucking your thumb.**_

After dealing with that news, Max tried thinking of every way possible to find his past, and found nothing. The Tree Haven Team had aged a month since Max got here, and Max thought he was getting the hang of this world. He had since been introduced to basic nightly monsters, zombies, demon eyes, etc. So he thought he had seen everything. He was very Max was cleaning, he saw a bookshelf, full of dusty, moldy books. The basement was dark, so the team had torches to light the way. Max scanned the books, and saw something of interest. Max looked at it closer. It said on the side of the book: _Book of Hearts. _Max wasn't sure why he was attracted to the book, but he didn't want to wait to find out. Max grabbed the book out of the bookshelf, sitting in crisscross position.

_**Remember when you were younger, and teachers would say: "Criss cross applesauce, everyone!" Same thing.**_

Max looked at the books cover. It just had a giant cracked heart on the cover. Max opened the book. It said:

**Book Of Hearts:**

_**Index:**_

**_Cryptic_**_** Heart...page 3-50... (The heart of past)**_

_**Dark Heart...page 53-110... (The heart of evil)**_

_**Crystal Heart...page 113-203... (The heart of past)**_

_**...**_ And the Index went on. But Max stopped reading after finding the heart of past. (Crystal Heart) Max instantly afterwards flipped through the pages of the book to page 113. The selection of the Crystal Heart went for a while, but Max only wanted to know about what it does that confers to the past. He found that selection and read:

_The Crystal Heart can be found in caves far beneath the earth. If found, it can remind you one thing in your past once mined, but it is hard as rock, so the only way to mine it is-_

"Max? What are you doing?" Blue was standing over Max. "Nothing!..." Blue looked at Max strangely. After that, Max only had enough time to read the rest in his bedroom, which was at the top floor of Tree Haven. Max was so excited, since this "Crystal Heart" seems to be the only thing Max could find that even mentions the _past. _Max was so excited, that he thought the team should get on this mission right away. He could read the rest later. Blue yelled downstairs, "Get prepared for a mining trip!"

_**Yay! Mining trip!**_


	22. Not Ready

**Chapter 22: Not Ready**

_**I am so, so sorry that it took so long to deliver this chapter! My computer wouldn't let me on FanFiction for some reason. Sorry!**_

* * *

**MAX**

Not one person wanted to come. Max had hosted a meeting about the mining trip, and about the Crystal Heart, but nobody seemed interested in the Tree Haven Team. Max couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to know there past. Tori said, "It's not that we don't want to know what in the world happened that made us go to this world, it's just that, what if we don't have a past?" Max looked blank. "What?" But Blue was catching on to what Tori was saying. Blue echoed, "Ya... What if we don't have a past? What if we were made solely to be on this world?" Sail now looked worried. Max wouldn't give up, though. "But what if we do have a past? A good past? With a family? And sisters and brothers, and cheeseburgers? Would you take that chance?"

_**You have no idea what I would do for a burger right now.**_

Tori answered, "No..."

* * *

**TORI**

Tori wasn't sure about this. The past heart thing, the meeting, everything. But about an hour later, everyone was walking out the door with there mining supplies. Ginger stayed home, but nobody else. As they left, Tori heard Sail mutter about leaving Ginger home and coming back with it burning, and wished she didn't leave Ginger home. To late now. As the grouped walked, Blue was saying something about the closest cave, but Tori wasn't listening. Well, she _was_ listening, just not to Blue. Tori was listening to a voice. A tiny, little quiet voice. Tori strained to hear what it was saying. _"Me... Liste- Why? Why would you? WHY? WH-" _"TORI!" Tori snapped back to reality. She was on the ground. She quickly stood up, noting that everyone in the Tree Haven Team was staring at her like she was crazy. Blue, who Tori guessed was the one that yelled her name, said, "Tori, are you okay? You... Fainted... And started _yelling." _"Fine." Tori responded. But she wasn't sure herself if that was true. To change the awkward subject, she said, "Is this the cave?" Everyone was standing at the entrance of a giant cave. "Yep." Answered Blue. Pushing everyone aside, Tori walked in. Tori was usually very confident. But Tori, at the moment, _wasn't. _The voice, that only she seemed to hear, unnerved her, making her jumpy. And grumpy. Tori had a feeling, (and her feelings are usually right) a very bad feeling. A feeling that the team, including herself, was not ready for the trials ahead. Not ready at all...


	23. Afraid

**Chapter 23: Afraid**

* * *

**BLUE**

Blue was freaked out. Even with DeathTide in his hand, the cave in front of him was scary. And Tori, brushing Blue aside, walked right in. Blue wasn't only freaked out because of the cave though. Tori fainted. _Tori **fainted. **_That's not the Tori Blue knows. Tori was always the confident and proud one. Charm was always the mysterious one. Max was the noobie with a giant laser book. TORI shouldn't faint! Max, or Blue, but not Tori! Tori's always been the brave one... Blue wanted to walk in after Tori, wanted to so _badly... _But Blue was frozen. He couldn't move. Sail, on the other hand, was the first to move. "WAIT!" Sail ran into the dark, colorless cave, Charm tailing him. "WAIT!" Repeated Max, also starting to run. He stopped and looked at Blue. "You coming?" Blue tried to talk, tried to move, but... _nothing... _Max gave him a questioning look. "Coming...?" Repeated Max, slower than before. Blue looked into the dark, blackness of the cave and realized with drawing horror, he was _afraid. _Blue couldn't tell why. It was just a cave! Just a cave... full of... whatever... Max said, "Um... Really. We need to catch up with Tori!" Blue stood still. Max looked worried. "I have to go!... I'll... meet you back at the tree... if your not... coming..." Max paused, waiting for Blue's reaction. There wasn't one. Max looked back at the cave, then Blue, then the cave... Both Max and Blue heard a scream from the cave. Max looked at Blue for one last time, then ran into the cave, leaving Blue frozen there...

_**Poor Blue...**_

* * *

**SAIL**

Sail ran into the cave, Charm following. The cave was dark, and when Sail finally caught up with Tori, she already had a torch out. She muttered, "What took you so long?" Sail decided to not respond to that. As they walked, Tori asked roughly, "Is Max or Blue coming? They chickened out?" Sail shrugged, then realized she was in front of him, back turned, and that she wouldn't see him. So he said hoarsely, "Don't know..." Tori said, "I knew it! It's just like Max to convince us to go die in a cave for a random object and not come along!" That didn't seem to Sail like Max at all, nor did it seem to make much sense, but he didn't argue.

_**Ya. Don't argue with girls when their like this. Its scary...**_

Right after that thought, a scream of horror echoed through the cave. Tori, who Sail guessed must have screamed, dropped the torch. Darkness overcame Sail's vision. Sail tripped on something, falling. And falling. Soon, he realized he must have fell of a cliff of some sort. Not long afterwards, he realized he has to land too.

_**I wouldn't like to land after falling of a cliff... It might hurt...**_


	24. Dark, Alone, and Dangerous

**Chapter 24: Dark, Alone, And Dangerous**

* * *

**TORI**

Tori heard it. Sail, Charm, and her were walking, Tori holding the torch, when she heard a scream. **_"AAAAHHCCCKKKKKKKGG!" _** It wasn't a normal scream. It bounced and banged in her head, as if locked in and desperately trying to get out. Tori's vision became red, and she thought she dropped the torch, although she wasn't sure. Her vision became black and she lost conscious, unable to tell what happened to the others...

* * *

**CHARM**

Charm was walking with Tori, and Sail, when everything was launched into darkness. Charm, smartly, threw his hands in front of him to whoever was closest. If he was lost in the dark, nobody would be able to hear him scream... Because he couldn't. He grabbed onto Sail, he could tell because Sail wore a backpack like the one Charm grabbed now, and tripped. Charm fell, still holding onto Sail's backpack. After a few seconds of falling, Charm concluded that they must have fallen into a hole or something. Charm also concluded that Sail had no idea Charm was behind him. He was screaming uncontrollably, swishing his legs and feet randomly. Charm knew they where going to die if they didn't do something. It was to dark to even see Sail clearly, and Charm was unnervingly sure that the ground was coming up fast. Sail seemed to take a breath before screaming even louder than before. Charm saw some ground flash by, a wave of pain, a rush of coldness that gripped Charm's heart, and then... Nothing.

* * *

**MAX**

Max ran into the cave, leaving Blue. Max instantly tripped on something after entering the cave and fell. He was uncontrollably going downhill. Max, sliding on his butt, tried to stop himself from sliding by dragging his feet, but his foot hit a rock, sending him sprawling in the air. Hitting the ground hard, Max lost his breath. He tried to breathe, but his lungs seemed to be closed up. Max choked, squirming on the ground. Something... Max needed something... Max, eye's half closed, looked around. Max could only see about a foot away, but, nonetheless, Max saw the blue liquid. WATER! That was what Max needed! Max, who would be embarrassed if it wasn't a life or death situation, rolled/crawled to the blue/brownish liquid. Max dunged his head in the water, taking big gulps. Max raised from the water. He could breathe! Although his lungs still felt half closed, he was alive. And, now that he was alive, he noticed the water was... DISGUSTING! He felt like he just drank a gallon of fresh ink.

_**Don't ask me how I know how that tastes...**_

Max, shaking, stood up. He tried to light a torch twice, failing because of his shaking and weakness. Finally, on the third time, LIGHT! Max heard a noise. Screaming? Max looked around. Nothing... Max looked up. Two dark figures were falling. Max saw them flash by him as they landed in the underground pond. Max, still weakened, staggered as the wave of water hit him. Max wasn't sure, but he swore he saw Sail...


	25. The Ninja Army

**Chapter _25_: The Ninja Army**

* * *

**BLUE**

Blue stood at the mouth of the dark cave, like he had been ever since Max left and ran into the horrible cave, which was about ten minutes ago. Blue would twitch every now and then, but he mainly stayed motionless. After a while, he started walking. Walking where? Not even Blue knew. But something made Blue turn back the opposite way from where ever he was going. The cave. Blue was supposed to be brave, right? Wasn't that his supposed "best quality"? Being brave... Was he not being brave now? No, he wasn't, and Blue knew this. If he ran away, deserting his friends, because of a cave, he was NOT being brave. He would be a wimp. A coward. A... A bad friend.

_**Poor Blue...**_

Blue never even thought of ever leaving his friends in time of need, so why was it so tempting now? Blue slowly started walking back to the cave. Then he heard something. A noise. Leaves? Blue looked in all directions, spotting a bush... that was _MOVING. _Blue grabbed the hilt of DeathTide. (Blue's glowing sword, which you will learn more about later) Blue tried to calm himself down. It was just the wind. Wait... The wind was silent today... It wasn't the wind. Blue took out DeathTide. A flash of silver fur coming from the bush away from Blue made him yelp in surprise. He knew that _thing. _The silver _wolf _that had caused Blue much trouble! (First Sighting of silver wolf: The Second special: Chapter 20) Blue almost ran after it, but hesitated. Then he realized it was going towards Tree Haven. Their home! Blue ran off, all doubt of himself washed away by the excitement of the chase.

* * *

**TORI**

Tori awoke laying on hard rock. Everything washed over her in horror. The horrible nasty scream she heard, dropping the torch... Tori looked around. It was completely pitch black. Tori felt around, looking for her backpack, then cursing when she couldn't find it. How was she supposed to see without a torch?! Tori then saw a light in the distance. Tori ran towards it, fear grabbing her heart as the darkness surrounded her. Tori started yelling, "Max! Charm! Whoever! Wait up!" The light was close enough now that Tori could see who was holding the light. She stopped a yard away. "Max?..." "No, not Max." Said the cold, cool voice. "I am sure you remember me though." A ninja stood in front of her. A black ninja. The Black Ninja. The one that sent an army of slimes and a Gumptu (Giant Slime, King Slime) to Tree Haven. But not only was he there, so was hundreds and hundreds of other ninjas behind him. He had his own personal Ninja Army.


	26. Selfishness Survives

**Chapter 26: Selfishness Survives**

* * *

**MAX**

Max saw Sail and... Someone else fly into the underground lake, and at first didn't know what to do. When they didn't come up after a few seconds Max realized they were in trouble. Max stumbled to his feet. He wasn't sure why, but he felt very weak. Max started to step into the lake, and then, realizing this was pretty slow, ran and dived clumsily into the water. Max was shocked at the sudden coldness, and also shocked into action. Max swam downwards, or what he thought was down. Max didn't dare open his eye's, but his hands flailed around the water, feeling for his friends. Max found something to grasp, clothing! Max tried to swim upwards, but then realized he wasn't sure which way that was. Max felt his lungs burning, and his strength draining from him. Max desperately wanted air._ AIR! NEED AIR! _Max opened his eye's, but all he could see was a blur of green and brown. Max saw something... _LIGHT! LIGHT! _Max desperately swam towards it. Max opened his mouth early, gulping in dirty water. Max resurfaced, trying to breath in air. He couldn't! Max tried to breath, but something seemed stuck in his throat. Max suddenly starting barfing out dirty water in ragged breaths. He could breath! His vision cleared. He was still holding Sail! Max looked up. Who had the light? Standing in front of him was a ninja. A _black ninja_. Max yelped in surprise as the ninja kicked him in the head, making everything go black.

* * *

**BLUE**

Blue had chased the silver wolf into the forest, a shortcut to Tree Haven. Blue had lost the wolf. He looked in all directions, and saw a boy. A _person! _Blue remembered Sail saying he was from a hidden village. Was this a villager? Blue decided that he better warn the boy about the wolf. Blue ran over. The light-brown skinned boy was sitting on a log, staring into the opposite direction of Blue. The boy had black hair, and he was shaking uncontrollably. Blue asked hesitantly, "Hello? Who are you? The boy turned towards him, and Blue was horrified. The boy's eye's were silver. A flash of dread swept threw Blue. Blue grabbed his sword from it's sheath, at a fighting stance. The boy yelped and stumbled to the ground. "Please! Do-don't hut me!" Blue hesitated mid-swing. The boy talked quickly, "Look, I'm cursed. I don't know how you knew that I was the wolf, but, yes, I am a-a werewolf. But I don't mean to hurt anybody! Please!" Blue wondered also how he knew the boy was... That. But he was an innocent boy... But a innocent wolf? Not so much...

* * *

**TORI**

Tori struggled with the bonds the ninja's had put on her. The Black Ninja had been talking constantly while she struggled, enjoying it."Oh, and your other little friends have been captured now too! They'll be joining us shortly. Tori yelled, "You better not lay a finger on my friends!" The ninja just laughed.

About 10 minutes later, a few ninjas approached the army. They were holding Sail, Charm, and Max, all looking bedraggled and wet. The Black Ninja approached Max, as he awoke. Max, right when he saw him, started screaming in fury at him. "LET MY FRIENDS GO! LET ME GO! LEAVE _US ALONE!" _The Black Ninja smiled,_ "Never."_


	27. Will

**Chapter 27: Will**

_**I have decided to continue the story. If you read this before, I had decided to shut this book down. But now I have decided differently. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**BLUE**

Blue looked at the terrified boy in front of him. "Your a werewolf? You are the one that attacked me at Tree Haven! Dude! That was scary!" The boy yelped. He was very young, at least 8 years old. "I-I didn't mean to! It happens! I really d-didn't want..." Blue moaned. What was he going to do? Bring a werewolf to Tree Haven? So he can rip all of them in half while their sleeping? Blue didn't know what to do, but he did know that leaving a mainly helpless boy wandering around in the woods is a bad thing. "What's your name?" "W-Will, sir." "Will? Hi, Will. Come with me." "A-are you g-going to hurt m-me?" "No, Will. We are going to help you." _I hope..._

* * *

**MAX**

"LET US _GO!_ NINJA! NOW! YOU _EVIL-" _Tori broke in. "Who are you? Why are you doing this? Wh-" Sail broke in. "WHAT THE _\- MAN_! What did _I_ do?!" The Black Ninja frowned. Who are you again?" "_SAIL!_" "Yes, well, Sail. You, hang out with_ them_." Tori yelled, "What did **_we_ **do?!" The ninja now narrowed his eyes. "_WHAT DID YOU DO?" _The ninja whispered. Louder, "_**WHAT DID YOU DO?!**_" The ninja laughed now. It was a horrible laugh.

_**More like a screech, really.**_

"_**YOU. **__**YOU ALL! YOU ALL RUINED MY LIFE!**_" "What is he talking about?" Said Max. "We didn't do _anything_ to you!" The Black Ninja laughed again, louder. "_Nothing?_" The ninja whispered. "Y-you _used_ me! You a-all didn't _care!_" "What? What are you talking about?! I don't know you! You have a mask on, idiot! And, anyways, the only people I know here is the Tree Haven Team!" Max yelled this as loud as his voice could. "_NO._" The ninja whispered. "_YOU_ don't know me. B-but _THEY_ d-do!" The ninja pointed towards Tori, Charm, and the rest of the team. "We do?" Tori and Sail said. "They do?" Max said at the same time. The Ninja screamed, "_**REMEMBER ME!?**_" He grabbed his mask, tearing it off. Tori screamed. "_Ski?_ **Ski!** _**No!**_" Ski screamed, "_I will make you remember!_ **I will make you all...** _**REMEMBER!**_" He screamed, grabbing something from his pocket. A floating heart. A small, floating, cracked Crystal Heart. "REMEMBER!" He screamed and threw the heart at the tied up figures. Max screamed, "**THE CRYSTAL HEART!**" Then everything went down.


	28. The Backstory

**Chapter 28: The Backstory**

* * *

**BLUE**

"Blue? _Blue?! BLUE!_" Will screamed. Blue had suddenly crumpled to the ground, moaning. "_BLUE_!" Blue moaned, "I-It's okay... Will... Feel... Agggck!" Blue spasmed on the ground. Will screamed again. "_NO!_ Blue! Y-your... NO!" Will sat down by Blue, and started crying.

* * *

_Blue felt weird. Where was he? Everything seemed to have no color. Was blurry. Black and white, kinda. Blue saw himself. Blue tried to scream, opening his mouth, but nothing came out. It... was himself... Blue watched as the other Blue grabbed a sword (DeathTide) from its sheath on Blue's side. Then swung. The other Blue fell backwards, narrowly missing the sword, still trying to scream. Blue then realized: **I'm in Tree Haven! **The other Blue continue swinging the sword in the other Blue's direction, and the other Blue ran to a wall. But Blue had a tingling sense that this has happened before. The other Blue also realized that Blue wasn't swinging at **HIM**. He was swinging at a different boy. **Ski?! Ski! I-I REMEMBER this! Ski! When he was on the Tree Haven Team, and Max WASN'T. **Blue and Ski were training, of course.** B-but- this already happened! Why am I seeing this again? **Of course, Blue won, because Blue was the best of swordsmen. Ski was always the best at magic. "You win." Said Ski, dropping the sword. "HA!" Said Blue. Ski smiled. "But can you win... Against this?" Blue remembered this part. Ski shot a ball of fire at Blue. Blue, with mechanical reflex, jumped out of the way. By the time Blue had caught his bearings, Ski was in front of him, sword to his throat. "NO FAIR! You used magic!" Ski smiled again. "Did I? Oops." Blue kicked him away. "I don't know what Tori sees in you!" Ski walked away from Blue, stopping at the doorway. "What you don't have." As he left, Blue threw his sword to the ground. **One of the few times I was angry... But why am I seeing this? Ski went missing long ago... Right?**_

* * *

"Blue! BLUE! Please, wake up!" Blue suddenly sprang up. "What? Will? Who? Oh. Agggh! I-I'm fine. I think."

* * *

**TORI**

_Tori looked around. **What? **She was on the top of Tree Haven. A balcony. Tori blinked. **There's TWO of me! **Indeed, Tori watched as ANOTHER Tori sat at the balcony. With... Ski. Suddenly, like a rush, Tori remembered. **The Crystal Heart! Ski! Oh no! I'm in the past! **Tori watched as the other two talked to each other. "Is Blue mad at you AGAIN? How come Blue only gets mad at you?" Tori exclaimed. Ski shrugged, smiling. "I have a certain charm..." Tori smiled. "Yes, you do." **STOP IT! ****NO! SKI! STOP! **The real Tori didn't want to see any more. She ran down the stairs of Tree Haven. **How could I have ever liked him? **Suddenly, Tori was falling. She fell into a forest of sorts. Tori looked around in confusion. Then she saw Ski. He looked completely scared. He was creeping around the forest, traveling, Tori could tell, away from Tree Haven. **This is what happened when he left Tree Haven! **Tori suddenly heard a noise. Ski heard it to. Ski stopped. "Blue?" Said Ski. "Tori?" He heard the same noise. Except louder. It was kind of a thump from the ground. **What's going on?! **#thunk# Louder again. #Thunk!# Louder. And then... #THUNK!# A tree fell. Others were squished by the thing in front of Ski. Blue... round... Big! It jumped towards Ski. Ski screamed like a girl. "EEEEEECCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKASF!" Ski jumped up and ran away, dodging trees and pokey bushes. Another scream as the thing just missed him. "AAAAAHHHHHHHDJB!" #THUNK!# The thing jumped higher than the trees! Then the ones that it landed on were crushed. The thing, with one more leap, #THUNK# it jumped onto Ski. Tori tried to scream, but nothing came out. The slime jumped again, landing on Tori. Tori tried to scream again. She was INSIDE the slime. She SAW Ski floating in there too! **Wait... I'M INSIDE THE GUPTIA! The giant slime controlled by the Black Ninja, a.k.a Ski! **She watched them TALK to each other. __"You should be sad. Your friends have abandoned you." __Tori decided that was probably the Guptia talking._ "_What are you talking about? My friends took care of me, gave me a room. I owe one of them a favor! They've saved my life more than once_." _Replied Ski._ _"Yes," _It said. _"They saved your life because they wanted you to be there slave! They made you cut down trees-" _"_Because they needed wood!" "They made you fight and mine-" "Yah! They all _do that!" _"They have replaced you now! Now they have a different slave!" _"_What?! No... they didn't dare..." The thing took this as an advantage, finding a weak spot._ _"Yes! They replaced you! They found another slave! A random boy!" **Max? **_"_No... They didn't... No..." **He became the Black Ninja because... He thought we were using him? And because we found Max? AND because that slime influenced him? He is stupider than I thought!**_

* * *

**MAX**

_The first thing Max felt was confusion. **If I am in the past, like Ski said, what am I supposed to see? I never knew Ski until now! And I can tell you, he isn't the nicest guy either. **Max looked around. What was this? There was some kind of hard, grayish surface under him, looking like clay. **I-is this... Concrete? **Max was in a city. With REAL people, walking around, opening and closing doors. No one seemed to notice Max. There were tall, window covered buildings, bigger than the mountains Max had seen in Terraria. This... Wasn't Terraria. Max was amazed, scared, and astonished all at the same time. A name came in mind. New York. Max had a strange feeling he has been here before. He saw a boy run past him, and was astonished to see it was himself, except younger. "WAIT!" Max yelled. Nothing. Everyone kept walking, no one noticed. Max started running, and running, but he was still in the same place. Max wailed until his throat could allow no more. **WAIT! PLEASE!** Before anything else seemed to be able to happen, Max fell over. Whatever was supposed to happen, didn't._

* * *

**_I am really sorry for the wait. This was a long one!_**


	29. Kill them!

**Chapter 29: Kill Them!**

* * *

**MAX**

Max awoke. He remembered. The city. The dream. The past. And, sadly, the future. Max heard the glutton laugh of Ski. "Now do you see, fools? See what you did to me? And I will have my revenge! I will kill you! Every single piece of your body will be slowly fed to my Slimey, then, when it poops you out-" "WE GET IT!" Max yelled. Tory was already struggling with the bonded rope around her, along with Sail and Charm. Sail said, "I still have no idea what's going on." Charm shook his head. Ski smiled. Max, stalling, said, "Where did you get other ninjas?" Ski smiled. "Remember? I have magic." "I hate magic." Mumbled Sail. "TIMES UP!" Ski bellowed, full of glee. Max yelled warning.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Tori muttered. "Stuck, and soon to be dead. What a great team we are." Max looked at the bars holding them prisoner. Sail said, "We don't have a toilet?! How does he expect us to live for him to kill us without a toilet?!" Charm shrugged. Max was desperate for ideas. "Uhhh... Charm? Do, you know, have anything to get us out?" Charm looked like he was thinking, then his scythes appeared in his hands. "Great! Cut the bars!" Charm swung, but the scythe broke. Charm shrugged. "That isn't broken permanently, is it?" Charm shook his head. "Good. Uhhh... Anyone else want to give it a try?" Everyone waited for someone to answer. No one did. They were going to die.

_**Really sorry this took so long while it's so short! I was preparing for the 3rd Special and got distracted. But I promise you, the Special will be better than the others!  
**_


End file.
